Fatally Gorgeous
by dani-janee
Summary: This takes place after 3x12 The Ties that Bind.  What will happen next?  Just read it!  Delena. Hopefully eventually some Klaroline too!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm still kinda new at this so be kind! This takes place right after 3x12 The Ties that Bind. I just thought since we have to wait until Feb 2nd for new episodes it would be fun to write a fic about what happens next. Hopefully you all enjoy this! Review Please!**

* * *

><p>It had been a long day to say the least. All the drama that went down in finding Bonnie's mom had really taken it out of me. Bonnie decided to stay at her mom's house in order to try to forge a bond with her and bring some of her magical abilities back, which left me taking her car back to my house. The drive was long and I was consumed by my thoughts. The same things kept running through my mind as if they were on repeat. The look on Stefan's face, in his eyes, when I confessed my betrayal to him.<p>

_I kissed Damon._

I saw his humanity rise up in his face, letting emotion escape, which left me with the slightest bit of hope. Not hope for us as a couple, but for him. Hope that he would one day revert back to the kind, honest, and caring man I knew him to be. But I refused to feel guilty after everything he put me through. Put everyone through. To a certain extent I think I was beginning to resent him.

Then there was Klaus. He was always a step ahead of us, and it was really beginning to enrage me. I could only hope that the text I sent to Damon warning him about Klaus gave him enough time to save the coffins. If Klaus got them again, we would have nothing..._again_. I worried for Bonnie too. I knew she was willing to risk her life for us, for me, just like last time. I just hope it doesn't come to that again. I hope her mom can help us. We need that coffin opened. But the real question was, _who could possibly be inside?_

I turned onto my street and just then realized the sun had gone down. I was absolutely drained. But finally I was home and could get some well deserved rest. I was dragging my almost lifeless body up the stairs of the front porch, and once I got my hand on the door knob a voice nearly made me jump out of my skin.

"So how was your day?" I rolled my eyes and turned to see Damon leaning up against the porch post smirking at me. "Very eventful to say the least, you?" "I've had better." Damon was always so suave. I sighed, knowing he wasn't going to like what I had to say next, "I told Stefan I kissed you." Damon smiled, "Yeah, I figured that when his right hook graciously collided with my face."

_Great, Stefan didn't waste much time before retaliating._

I cringed, "I'm sorry Damon, but he needed to know." He took a smooth step forward while putting his hand through his hair, "Nah, I've had much worse in my day. Better him hear it from you than me anyway." He let that classic smirk cover his face, "I think we all know that wouldn't have turned out well. I definitely would have went about confessing my sins in a much more..._entertaining _way." He winked as the last words rolled effortlessly off his tongue. I couldn't help but crack a smile, "Damon..."

"Fine, I'll stop. But since we're on the topic of confessing, I've got something to tell you." I shivered at the thought that he wanted to have THAT conversation, "Damon, don't." "Don't get your panties in a twist, 'Lena, not where I was going." I let the tension leave my face then, relaxing and waiting for him to continue. "I got your text a little last minute, but I did manage to save one coffin before our friend Klaus made his appearance."

"The locked one." He nodded in agreeance. "There's more. I left him a little present for when he got the other coffins all back and settled." I felt my face begin to warm in anger, "Damon, what did you do?" "I _un_daggered Elijah." "YOU WHAT! Why would you do that?" "Don't worry Elena, I had a nice long talk with him before I gave him enough blood to actually be alive again. Elijah is more than willing to side with us. He's beyond disgusted with Klaus. He wants revenge. We can use him Elena...and even still he promised to keep you out of danger." He paused, shrugged nonchalantly, and let a cool smile shape his lips, "Plus, I wanted to be responsible for the look on Klaus' face when Elijah makes his grand entrance."

I smiled sleepily and then sighed, "I just hope we know what we're doing, that we can all make it through this." Before I could blink Damon was directly in front of me, his baby blue eyes pleading with mine. I found myself getting lost in them. He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear then cupped my face with both of his hands, "Don't worry. We'll get through this, we always do, remember?" I saw the slightest hint of that crooked smile sneak on his face, and I couldn't help but smile back. I peeled his hands away from my face, but still held them in front of us. Then I did the most unexpected thing, I leaned up and gently kissed Damon's cheek. I smiled as I saw his face, excited by the fact that I was finally able to leave him in awe for once. "Goodnight Damon." And with that I turned and headed for the door, but before I went in I turned around, "And thank you, really, for everything." He smiled, "You're welcome, as always."

* * *

><p>I never seem to get enough sleep these days, and the morning greeted me with just as much excitement...or lack there of, as the recently passed ones. I could tell the house was still empty from last night, the silence was deafening. I guess Ric never came home. He either crashed at his place or stayed with his knew lady friend. Either way I didn't care. I lazily got up from my warm bed, my hair falling down my sides in a long knotty mess. The sun coming through the windows had me squinting my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. I needed coffee. Once I was done getting the coffee brewing I turned and was shocked to see Damon sitting at the counter, "Hey there sleepyhead." I sighed, "What is it Damon, it's way to early for our petty banter." "You're just no fun in the early hours of the day are you?" I leaned over the counter across from him, cupping my chin in my hands and pouting, "Yeah, well you're never any fun."<p>

"Someone's moody," He smirked, "And I could be a lot more fun than you ever know, princess." I sat back up and leaned against the sink, "Why are you here?" He spat out in a very matter-of-fact like tone, "Are you aware that your senior prom is coming up?" I rolled my eyes, "It's crossed my mind once or twice, haven't really put much thought into it though..." "So you think you're not going?" "Why, are you asking me to prom, because the answer is no." He stood then, his eyes gleaming and a smile appeared on his face, "I'm not asking. I don't care if I have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you there. And see, we've been that route before and you didn't seem to like it very much."

While he was ranting away I managed to fix myself a cup of coffee. I turned around to face him, taking a sip, "Really? I'd like to see you try." He was hovering over me in an instant. "Is that a challenge Elena, because we both know I can." I met him with an even more intense gaze and even dared to inch closer, "Really? Because I think you'd find it kinda difficult with my stiletto shoved up your..."

Just then a voice from the hall flowed smoothly in our direction, "I hate to interrupt this rather heated argument of yours, but I think it's time the three of us have a chat."

Damon and I both turned in the direction of the voice, and there, in the doorway stood Elijah. His stance was strong and his eyes were laced with seriousness.

"Elijah," I let his name quietly, yet smoothly, roll off my tongue as though I've seen a ghost.

He nods, "Nice to finally see you again, Elena."

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHT GUYS! MORE TO COME! GO REVIEW! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_** Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been super busy. But I finally found the time to get Chapter 2 done! Hope you enjoy! Review Please&thx :)**_

* * *

><p>Elijah glided into the kitchen and stood directly in front of me. "We have things to discuss, so I won't bother with polite chit chat. I've arranged for you and Damon to be safely out of sight for the next few days. It would be best that I am able to fully concentrate on helping the witches come up with a plan of action concerning the coffin. It must be opened as soon as possible so Klaus, and all the chaos that goes along with him, can be stopped."<p>

I, of course, wanted nothing at all to do with this plan. I wanted to stay and help, not be rushed off and protected like some fragile doll. "Elijah, nowhere is safe from a hybrid, so it won't do any good to put us somewhere else."

Elijah smiled and cocked his head, "You doubt me, Elena? Don't worry, everything is taken care of. I've had a very trustworthy, magically inclined friend of mine cast a spell over a vacant lake house an hour from here. No hybrid can enter." He leaned forward and spoke quietly, "We _can_ rid ourselves of Klaus, but we must trust each other. This time I will _not _fail you."

I clenched my jaw and answered back in the same quiet but fierce tone, "I hope you're right...because I won't hesitate to dagger you again. I'm not the same weak girl you knew before."

Then I brushed past him and headed up the stairs, "I'm packing a bag."

Damon called after me, "Elena." I stopped and stared at him, wishing I hadn't when I saw that grin on his face and the teasing tone that followed, "Don't forget your bikini, I would hate to have to toss you in the lake fully clothed."

* * *

><p>The car ride with Damon had been pretty much silent so far. I didn't have much to say. All I could think about was how this whole thing was a bad idea. No matter how many excuses I filled my head with about why I shouldn't be going on this little trip, all the bad things that could happen to my friends while I was away, I had to face the facts. And the fact was that I was terrified.<p>

_I was going to be alone with Damon...for days._

I didn't want the temptation. I didn't want to do something I could regret. I couldn't trust myself to be alone with him. Damon and our...whatever was gong on between us, was far from what we should be focused on. I wasn't ready to go there. To have that conversation. The physical attraction alone would be hard enough to resist on this little adventure.

"Elena, I can practically hear the gears turning up there...what's going through that head of yours?"

I sighed, "Nothing important." "You are a horrible liar...unlike me." He smirked.

I wasn't amused, and my snappy tone showed it, "I'm gonna be honest with you Damon."

"This should be good."

"I don't want to do this. It's not a good idea." His eyes stayed on the road, "Well Elijah made it sound pretty convincing."

_Great, he's teasing me, playing dumb. He wants me to say it._

"No Damon, it's not about that. It's not about being safe there."

He turned to me then, a serious look in his eyes, "Then what's it about?"

I took a deep breath and tried to swallow the lump in my throat, which just got stuck in my chest. "You. It's about you."

"Ohhhhhh." He paused, "Don't worry 'Lena, I'll be on my best behavior. I promise."

I sighed and leaned against the window, glancing at the scenery flying by. He must have no idea that his _best behavior_consist of that eye thing he does followed by that smirking smile, that over the top ego, and that very muscularly sculpted body of his.

I watched as the windshield became slowly covered by little water droplets. Somewhere along the way the clouds had become grey and hidden the sun well from view. We turned onto a gravel road headed into the forest. The lake house was big, which should have been expected from Elijah. He had expensive taste with anything and everything.

Damon looked in my direction and smiled, "Home sweet home."

It was pouring. The rain was coming down in sheets now. Damon let me out by the door then parked the car under the car port to unload our luggage.

The front door entered into the living space which held a big tv, couch, and chairs. The stairs leading up to the bedrooms was directly across from the front door as well. Past the living room was a big kitchen which connected to the dinning area. There was also a sliding glass door in the kitchen which lead to the huge, partially covered back deck that went out into the lake. The covered area had a little table and chairs for eating outside and the uncovered area had lounge chairs for sun bathing. To the left of the deck was a small flight of stairs that lead down to the dock that shot out into the lake. Farther out I could see a swimming dock sitting alone and swaying with the ripples.

I opened the glass door and leaned against the frame, breathing in and listening to the peaceful rain. All of a sudden there was a voice behind me, "Hello Elena."

I spun around only to see Stefan lounging against the bar in the kitchen smirking at me. "What are you doing here Stefan?"

He took a step toward me, "Oh just checking out this romantic getaway you have going on with my brother." I sighed, "Stefan it's not like that..."

Before I could finish he was hovering over me and had me pinned against the wall. "Well what's it like Elena? How could you do this? How could you end up being just like Katherine!" He punched his fist through the wall a mere inch from my face. I jerked in complete fear, tears streaming down my face.

"Stop it Stefan! Get away from me!" He lowered his tone but didn't back away, "Do you love him?" I clinched my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut, tears bursting through anyway, "Stefan don't..." His voice turned into a loud growl as he screamed inches from my face, "DO YOU? DO YOU LOVE HIM?"

Finally I felt an anger of my own rising up, my face boiling red now.

_How dare he do this to me! Hasn't he put me through enough?_

I screamed my response, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? I CARE ABOUT HIM, OKAY! Is that what you want to hear! He's become someone you could never be and he cares about me in ways you never have!"

I shoved him as hard as I could, and for some reason it was enough to get him off me. Maybe my answer shocked him. But regardless, I ran. I ran out of glass door, down the steps to the dock and ran towards the woods on the edge of the house. My heart was pounding and I was half expecting him to appear in front of me and rip my throat out.

Hot tears were still streaming down my face, the rain washing them away before they had a chance to be seen. Once I reached the tree line I was drenched, but I didn't care. I slammed my body against the nearest pine tree and slide down so I was sitting in the mud, my face in my hands as I cried. I hated him. Stefan. He had reduced me to this. To this horrified girl who seemed terrified of the world. Terrified of her feelings, of everything. I was feeling every emotion imaginable all at once.

All of a sudden two hands took hold of my upper arms and pulled me to my feet, pinning my back against the tree. I let out a tiny, miserable scream as I opened my eyes. Damon.

Damon was standing there in utter shock and terror. "Elena, what happened? What's going on? Who put the hole in the wall?"

I shoved his arms off me, "Don't touch me!"

I saw a hint of anger in his eyes then, "What happened?"

And my rant began, "Stefan! Stefan came up here to interrogate me about my feelings for you! I mean, what is wrong with us? All this does is complicate our already insanely complicated lives! Why can't you just leave me alone Damon? Why can't you just not give a damn about me!"

I watched as his eyes narrowed and I could tell he was enraged. Both of his hands flew to the tree beside my shoulders and he had me pinned against the tree only inches from my face. The rain had both of us soaked by this point.

His voice became a low, serious growl, "Is that what you really want Elena? Because if you want me to go, all you have to do is say it. If you can honestly say that you don't care about me. That we aren't worth it..." he paused and that infamous grin appeared on his face as he leaned forward, his cheek grazing mine as he spoke into my ear, "That I don't make you go crazy on the inside. That your heart doesn't skip a beat when I'm close. Because God knows, mine does. Everyday I have to face the temptation of your big brown eyes pleading for me to stay close...but not too close. Can't cross that imaginary line of yours. But I'm done with imaginary lines, so if you want me to stop, you'll just have to make me..."

I tensed as his hands grazed my sides as he dropped them from the tree. His eyes were piercing into mine and I couldn't find the words to say, so I said nothing. I just simply waited to see what he would do next. He smiled and stroked my cheek then let his hands melt into my hair. I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he detoured to my neck, kissing and nibbling down to my collarbone. I threw my head back in pure ecstasy.

From my collarbone his tongue slid back up my neck in one swift motion and I shivered as he sucked me ear. His face nuzzled against mine, teasing me. He cupped my face in his hands, planting kisses all over it...my forehead, cheeks, eyelids, nose. Then his hands fell to my sides, his fingers finding their way to the bare skin beneath the bottom of my shirt and pushing them slightly underneath the top of my pants. I was squirming in my skin now. Breathing heavily and clenching to him like there was no one left in the world.

His index finger gently lifted my chin up so my eyes could meet his gaze. His lips were hovering over mine and I could tell he had that sexy smirk on his face. He smiled, "I'm not going to kiss you Elena. I'm done handing out freebee's, so if you want anything from me, you're going to have to take it."

That was all it took. He had me so worked up, before I could even think my hands were in his hair and I let my lips collide with his. Our tongues meeting in a far to delayed dance that was perfectly in sync. His hands instinctively wrapped around my waist and we were locked together, lost in the lust we had never allowed ourselves to experience. With his vampire speed Damon launched us to the grass, his body over mine. I let my hands wander under his shirt and grip the bare skin of his back. I wanted so badly to continue, but I knew I had to stop. I gently pulled away from the kiss. Damon looked down at me and seeing the doubt on my face he rolled his eyes and rolled to his back to lay beside me.

I sat up and looked at him and tried to make light of the situation, "Since it stopped raining this kinda lost it's appeal...plus I realized how gross I was getting."

He smirked, "Guess I was too busy to notice..."

I stood up, "I'm gonna go take a shower up stairs, you can use the bathroom downstairs if you want." I started heading toward the house, then stopped and awkwardly stared at him, "That wasn't an invitation into mine or anything...I'm not..."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He smirked, "Plus, I've already had a very gracious amount of you today..."

I rolled my eyes and went inside to get cleaned up, clear my head, and think about where to go from here.

_I had a lot of thinking to do._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D<strong>  
><em>


End file.
